Pleasant peasant
by existingcrisis
Summary: Bumping into Duke Edward was probably Bella's best mistake, or perhaps, her worst. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**ok so, i revised some of it in the end so it could go with the second chapter because well... i like it better this way. :)**

**disclaimer: sadly i dont own any of it except the plot and a few characters**.

Lake green. That was my first thought when I looked at him. I know a silly thing to say, but if you ever say such eyes as these, you would think that too. Lake green eyes. They held so much depth in them that you wouldn't know what your name was or where you lived, as I was at this moment in time stair up at him when I first looked upon his face. Earlier if you would have asked me if I believed in love at first sight I would have laughed so hard in your face that you would have thought how unlady like it was of me, but now, I believe in love at first sight, or the closest thing that you can get to love by just gazing up at someone looking into their eyes like it was your first Christmas or you just had your first born child. Ah, I could look at those eyes for days upon days and never get tired of looking at them.

Now, I am pretty positive that he knows im bluntly stair at him like a buffoon. I could feel the heat rising up my body as he looked down upon me, at first his glance was one of amusement, but now as we are both gazing at each other, I can help but notice how his eyes slowly turn from amusement to annoyed and even disgust. At first I couldn't register what it was that could possibly make his eyes turn so fast, but then I realized something, I a mere peasant girl tripped over a rock on my way to the village to get some milk for my Ma, fell into the arms of the Duke of the county that my family sadly resigned in. For a brief second fear flashed through my eyes, for I knew the punishment that was bestowed upon unfortunate people, as now myself, that so much brushed up upon someone of his standards. Quickly finding my brain alas, I hurried up off of the extremely beautiful duke, and slightly bowed and lowered my head so that he couldn't see the fear that was ever so present in my eyes, for fear my Pa taught me, was what fed them their sick sadistic pleasures of innocent peasant girls as myself. I glanced up briefly to see if he had made any indicator as to what was going to happen next, and when met my eyes I was sure I never wanted to see again, for those lake green eyes, held but pure fury in them, and I thought of the only thing I could do at this moment, leave.

"Excuse me Duke, but I must be headed to the market good day to you." I said in my most polite voice I could muster up with out seeming frightened.

Picking up my bag of gold to give to the milkmaid in the village, I brushed off the dust on my dress and was walking past the Duke when he caught hold of my arm roughly and pulled me up against him. I gasped more loudly than I would have, but the intense rage in his eyes as mine met his was more frightening than I would have ever imagined in my entire lifetime.

"Stay right where you are if you wish to even breathe near your family again, is that understood?" he said with such menace that all I could do was slightly nod my head and lower my gaze to the floor and wish but for me to sink into it.

"Ah, Duke Edward, what a pleasant surprise for me to find you here! Your uncle was so worried when you ran out of the parlor this afternoon." said a voice that I could not recognize, but he must be important if the Duke was intimidated by him.

"Ah, Lord Charles, so sorry about my exit, I was just in dire need of some air after the surprise that I was granted just a few moments ago, everything is just fine now, on my way to the stables actually to check up on my horse Abigail." The Duke said holding a fantastic fake smile up at this Lord Charles. This Lord Charles must have really done a number on the Duke for it felt as if my arm was about to be amputated by the Duke him self if he squeezed it any harder, but being the proper lady my Ma raised me, I held my tongue in front of higher ranking.

But just as I thought that I wasn't going to become topic of the lovely conversation of these two men, Lord Charles looked at me, and when I made eye contact with him, it held a gaze that I knew very well from the men in my village to the poor girls that worked that the old tavern inn, lust. Looking down as fast as I could so that I wouldn't be subject to this man's intense gaze any longer or at least I couldn't look at him in the eye while he looked at me in such a way.

"And, whom do you have here Duke Edward? Such a lovely flower." Lord Charles said as he brushed the back of his smooth yet, rough hand across my cheek. Then pulling my chin up so that I would look at him in the eye, but my gaze was focused anywhere BUT his eyes.

"This is a lady that I picked out to...a…be…a…my…a personal servant! Yes, this is my new personal servant! You know, Kathy was getting too old to follow me around, and I was thinking that I needed a new one since Kathy will soon be let go. So I went over and looked around, and I found this lovely chit." Duke Edward said rather rapidly and quiet obviously lying through his teeth, but Lord Charles either didn't particularly care, or he actually believed him.

"Oh isn't that splendid! A new face in the palace! Poor Kathy, she was a good worker too, but im sure this little brut will work just fine, and if I do say so she's even easy on the eyes, unlike Kathy." Lord Charles said, with a Cheshire grin placed on his face.

Looking up at the Duke, my eyes went huge. A servant… not just any servant, but Duke Edward's personal servant, THE NERVE! Did this man, not know of consideration onto what I would have to say on this matter? Oh of course not, who am I but some peasant girl that just so happened to run into him while I was on my way to the market to pick up some milk for Ma and Pa, so that we could have a nice dinner with the family of a boy who wanted to wed me, well looks like my dreams got squished. Looking up at him while him and Lord Charles conversed, I glared with all my might, hopping out of vain that if I glared hard enough that I would burn a hole through his pretty little head and catch his reddish brown hair on fire! Ah, but alas as I said, it was all in vain. But I suppose he did feel my glare on him, for as he was speaking to Lord Charles, he gazed down upon me with a look in his eye that clearly told me 'I will speak to you after this' that was neither here nor there, for I needed answers now, not later, but disobeying a higher rank could mean the worse for me, so being the good little girl I am, I looked at the ground again, wishing it would swallow me whole.

Finally, after what seemed to be several hours, Lord Charles bided his farewell, and gave me a look that defiantly said that I would be seeing him soon. Letting go of the breath I didn't realize I was hold, I finally looked back up at Duke Edward, ah yes, the man that owed me a HUGE explanation as to why he told this man that I was now his "personal servant". Wrenching my arm away from his grasp, I looked up at him, in all of his 6'3 glory and my 5'4 shame, but looking into his eyes with such rage that I didn't know I possessed that I saw maybe a bit of fear flash before his eyes, before a cocky look replaced it, knowing that I couldn't do anything to him without getting a death sentence.

"You know" I began with out even thinking of what was coming out of my mouth, " people don't just go around picking out random girls from the street going, 'Oh look, I think that girl looks like she's got no life, I think I'll make her my personal servant' they at least have the common curtsey of asking said woman's name and such!" I practically yelled at him, no realizing for a second that he was a Duke and I again, was a peasant girl. Then suddenly, it came to me as he smirked at me, I just spoke to the Duke of the county I lived in as if he was a commoner, and I just yelled at him. Raising my hand to my mouth, I gasped lightly at what I had just said and done.

"Well, well, look who's got a big mouth, I was going to let you go free with just a warning, but now, that you have just lectured me on my etiquettes, I don't think I can simply let you off with a warning, no, now you HAVE to be my servant girl, for if you don't, well, lets just say that your family wont make it through the up coming winter, hmm." He said smirking down upon me, and now the fear was profound in my eyes as he grasped my arm again, now tighter and for a second I thought that he was going to draw blood.

"So girl, what is your name so I know whom is to now wait on me?" he asked in a rather cocky manor that I would have loved to knock him out for, but the comment about my family and not making it through the winter, made me rethink my approach to this.

"Isabella Swan, sir." I said like an obedient little girl.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie and Renee Swans only daughter, soon to possibly wed to Jacob Black a blacksmith, oh yes, I've heard of you through my sister Alice's tales of the market, you're the girl that she helped one day for it seems that you can't walk upon a flat surface without tripping over it. You work at the bakery part time to help with your family, hmm, you will defiantly be an interesting addition to my servants. Now come, we leave for the palace now." Duke Edward said. I had never heard someone say so much about someone they didn't even know, and then it dawned upon me, this is the Duchess Brother, Edward, the oldest out of three, the youngest Alice, helped me one day in the market place, when I tripped over a chicken, and almost knocked over a whole thing of eggs, but luckily Alice was there to help me break my fall and not knock over the eggs. After that, Alice and I had a nice chat over by the river talking about ourselves. She told me about her life in the palace and how utterly boring it was to sit through all those lessons about the other lands and the new world and learning how to speak 4 languages by the age of 10. I on the other hand, thought I was amazing that she learned those many languages and learned about math and history, while the only thing she learned was basic math and how to read and write. Alice on the other hand thought that it would be fantastic to just live a simple pleasant peasant life.

As the Duke turned on his heals and walked away quickly, I just stood there staring at him in disbelief. Shaking my head clearing my thoughts, I slowly started to follow him in the direction I supposed was the castle. Trying to keep up with him, was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I suppose I didn't realize that my short legs couldn't keep up with his long muscular ones. Practically running to catch up to him, I realized that fate was most defiantly NOT on my side today. A rock about the size of a small mouse, just so happened to come into contact with my foot at the wrong time, making me fall and trip onto Duke Edward. Yes, fate certainly was Not on my side today.

Finally after my tragic fall onto the Duke, we made it to the castle, with him annoyed and me… completely embarrassed. Walking through the huge door way, the Duke proceeded into one of the side doors, leaving me, alone, in the Fourier. Standing there awkwardly, I tried to think of some way that I could escape the castle and possibly disappear from the village, and possibly find a lovely man to marry me with a false name. But I didn't realize while I was forming my amazing escape plan, Duke Edward, had reappeared into the Fourier, with another person. I finally broke out of my thoughts when I heard a squeal coming from my left. I didn't have anytime to register what was happening before I was litterly tackled to the floor by a small and painfully strong body. Looking down at the body, I realized when I saw the persons smiling face, exactly who it was.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD! I'm so happy you're here! I told Edward to come get me when he found his new servant and I was hoping that he got someone I would approve of who it was, and I came in here and I saw you standing there and IM SO HAPPY! I get to talk to you when ever and you can come with me when I shop! OH IT'S GONNA BE AMAZING!" Alice rambled on talking way to fast for me comprehend.

"Alice, I didn't bring Isabella here for you, she is here to be MY replacement servant for Kathy, she is NOT your personal play toy, you can MAYBE talk to her ever so often, and you will NOT take her off of this land while I am not there. Now Alice would you be so kind as to show Miss Swan to my chambers, I need to have a talk with Carlisle about Miss Swan." Edward said before walking off into the same doors he appeared with Alice through.

"Alrighty, come on Bella! To the West Wing!" Alice said skipping off up the stairs and to the left. How any person could actually skip up stairs and not fall was beyond me. Running to catch up with her, I again tripped on the last step, laughing at my distress; Alice helped me up, but not without a glare from me. Walking for like it seems forever before we stopped in front of a pair of the most beautiful cherry oak doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**so i hope you like it, not as long as the first one, but still pretty good i hope.  
and of course, i dont own any characters except a select few and the plot. :) enjoy!**

When the doors opened to Duke Edwards room, I was instantly shocked. I had never actually seen how the other half lived, but it probably was the most beautiful place I've ever been in my whole life. There was a huge bed with what looked like the softest material and a canopy over the bed to give it a romantic charm, there was a fire place over in the left corner with a love seat and ginormous book case filled with hundreds of books, and a huge bay window in the right that over looked what I could only guess was the English Channel, which was open and letting in the smell of the sea a breeze. The whole room was done in creams and reds and the furniture was done in a cherry oak, just like the door, and it all contrasted so well with each other that I couldn't help my eyes going big and my mouth dropping. Thankfully Alice was there to help me no make a fool of myself and jabbed me with her elbow. Quickly I regained my composure, and tried to look at the room with indifference. I couldn't believe that this was Duke Edwards room, when I had met him earlier I would have thought of him as a dark blue and black type of room to match him ugly personality, not that I really knew him or anything, that's just what I've picked up since I've met him. Looking over at Alice, I gave her a questioning look.

"So I take it you didn't think that his room would look like this?" Alice said with a light laugh in her voice.

"Well, I guess you could say that, I was expecting something a little more… darker?" I said rubbing my side where she elbowed me.

"Yes, well, I would have thought that he would have gone with a blue or something, it's his favorite color and all, but no, he just one day decided that he wanted red and cream. It's quiet a lovely room, just the person who owns it isn't so much." Alice said with a sigh.

"Lady Alice, I was wondering, why is the Duke like that, I don't mean to be rude or anything, I understand it's not my place." I said rather quickly, and blushing mind you.

Then Alice gently laughed a little, " Oh, he's just a moody person, always has been, but some things have come up in the past few weeks that are shaping his future and he isn't all too pleased with them, he just hates not being in control of him own life and other people making decisions for him. He's kind of spoiled." Alice said laughing.

"Thank you Alice, I believe that will do, I can show Miss Swan the rest of the castle." Duke Edwards said from behind me, my instincts told me not to move and look at him, but… they weren't that strong, so I looked, regretfully. His face held no emotion, except his eyes, I swear those eyes could tell so many stories, but only one was showing right now, anger, and not just any anger, pissed off anger, the kind you don't want to be in the middle of but can't seem to help being in the middle of.

"Oh fine Edward, be a meany, I'll just have to talk to Bella later, won't I," Alice said walking past Edward and I, but just as she was about to close the door she said one more thing, "Don't worry Bella, even if he acts like a badass vampire, he's just a scared little kitten deep down inside." Alice said with a smirk as she slammed the door shut, I could feel the vibrations from her shutting the door so hard.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edward walked in front of me, and gave me a look that made me flinch slightly, it was a look of pure loath.

"From now on," he said with menace in his voice, "you are NOT allowed to talk to Alice, do I make myself clear, Miss Swan?" Edward asked me in a voice that made shivers go up my spine, and not the good one's mind you, the ones that made you scared for your life.

"Yes sir, I won't speak to Lady Alice." I said leaving my head bowed.

"Good, now, as you see, this is my room, every morning, I want the bed made with new sheets, everything dusted and cleaned till it shines, and at 10 o'clock sharp, I want a bath drawn with jasmine oils. Then after my bath is done, and the bathroom is cleaned, you are to report to the kitchen where you will get your other assignments until 6 o'clock when I will have dinner and you have drawn another bath and put out my loungewear out. Do I make myself clear?" He asked after his long sermon.

Nodding to what he said, a thought popped into my head, what about my family?

"Um, sir, I was wondering about my family, I mean, they are more than likely wondering where I am and are terribly worried." I asked with a shaky uncertain voice.

"Ah yes, I suppose we should go and see your family, and tell them of your new arrangements. Come." He said and walked out of the room at an ungodly pace. Catching up with him, he led me to the stables.

"We're going to have to use some of the guard's horses for my horses aren't at the castle at the moment." He said walking to a set of horses, opening one of the stable doors, he handed a medium size blonde horse to me and took a large black one for himself. After getting all the required equipment on the horses, we rode off. Did I mention that I've never rode a horse in my life? And they scare me? Oh well, I guess now is a perfect time to get over my fears.

After almost getting killed by this wretched beast they call a horse, we were finally in town, Duke Edward got behind me, signaling that he was going to follow me to my house. Oh I was going to have so much fun explaining this to Ma and Pa. I can almost see how the conversations going to go.

_'Ma, Pa, so sorry I am over 2 hours late from getting milk from the milk maid, but while I was walking, I bumped into the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, and I tripped on him. Oh but that's not the worse part, he was a Duke, an angry Duke. Then after he talked to another Noble, I back mouthed him and told him that he can't just pick up any girl off the street that looks like she has no life, and make her his personal servant, ah, but of course, I was wrong. He told me that since I back talked him in such a rude manor, I now HAD to be his personal slave, which is of course if we wanted to live through the up coming winter. So we just stopped by to tell you, I will be staying at the castle, and I won't be able to marry Jacob, tell him I'm sorry.'_ Yea, this should be lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**akkk sorry its taken forever to upload, its musical season, so i have NO TIME.  
and again, i don't own anything, except a few characters and the plot. i hope yall enjoy it. :)**

Taking a deep breath, I slowly got off the horse, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Duke Edward do the same. He then came up to me, but his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. When he touched me though, it felt like 1000's of military guns fired off inside my body and all I wanted to do was explode. Taking another shaky breath, I knocked on my own door, I heard Ma scurrying to the door and she threw it open. A look of relief on her poor face, and a smile spread across it, moving her eyes to the body next to mine, she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ello Ma." I said in a rather squeaky voice.

"Child! Where have you been? Your father and I sent you off around midday, and now its sunset, where in heavens have you been?!" Ma said, and I could detect worry and frustration in her voice.

"Ah well… um… you see…" I said stuttering.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this is my entire fault. Let me introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen, Duke Edward Cullen." The Duke said with the most charming smile, leaving my Ma blushing like a new bride.

"Oh Duke Cullen, what has my daughter done to cause her to be so late?" Ma said.

"Well, I was on my way to see my horses up at their barn on the other side of town, when I felt your daughter fall into my arms; she had tripped on a pebble. And we started talking, and I had told her about how my personal servant was just about to retire and I had to go in search of a new one, and she had told me that she needed to help out her lovely family during the winter because her job at the bakery wasn't paying nearly enough, so I offered her the job, and she accepted. We were just up at the castle when she said something about your family and that she needed to tell you all where she was. And here we are!" Edward said with a charming smile on his face the whole time.

That bastard.

What in Gods name possessed him to tell such fibs! Oh no, lets not tell them about how you THREATENED me and my family. God, who did he think he was?! One day Im going to smack that charming smile off his beautiful face.

"Renee, who's out there? Has Bella returned? The Blacks have to return home soon. Renee-." Pa was saying before he rounded the corner to see the Duke and me at the door. Of course, Pa did not know that it was the Duke, and he turned a beat red color, oh great.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Who is this boy?!" Pa screamed, and I swear the people at the castle could hear him.

By this time, I was a lovely shade of red, kind of like a cherry or tomato, and the whole Black family was now standing at the door along with us. Oh yes, a scene, that is exactly what I needed.

"Charles, this young man, is the Duke, Duke Edward Cullen." Ma said in a very calming tone to my Pa.

"The what? Oh… OHHH…. Im so so so sorry Duke Cullen, please accept my most humble apology." Pa said, getting rather pale.

"It is alright Mr. Swan, I was just telling your lovely wife," as he said this flashed a breath-taking smile at Ma, causing her to fan herself, " that your daughter, has offered to be my personal servant up at the castle since my old one is retiring in this upcoming week, and I couldn't turn her down." The Duke said in the most polite voice.

"Oh, um, well… Isabella, this is all very sudden, I wish you would have talked to your mother and me before you decided this… I am sorry Duke Edward, my daughter isn't usually this reckless in making choices, for you see, this evening we were having a dinner with a family that wanted their son to wed my daughter, the Blacks from two towns over." Pa said to the Duke.

"I completely understand Mr. Swan, I know this is all so sudden, your daughter told me of the predicament, and I insisted that she shouldn't do it, but she told me that it would be ok." The Duke said, with a concerned look on his pathetic face.

"Its quiet alright Duke Cullen, this isn't your fault. Now Isabella, you knew what was happening tonight. The Blacks and we have been planning this get together for quiet some time, and since you have already told the Duke that you would be working for him, well, I suppose that's what you will have to do, but im disappointed in you Isabella." Pa said to me with a look of discontent in his slightly wrinkly face.

"I'm sorry Pa, I thought it would be the right thing to do, the Duke just seemed distressed about the situation, and you know how I have such a big heart that I had to help him some way." I said through my teeth, and utterly pissed off, but I didn't let it show, didn't want to ruin the Dukes charades.

Looking past Pa, I saw Jacob, even when he looked tense, he was still quiet a looker. He had this dark olive skin, and a certain roughness that the Duke could never possess. His hair was a rich dark chocolate brown that went to about his shoulder blades and was pulled back in a neat little tie. He was tall and muscular and looked like he could wrestle a bear, but what got me most was his eyes they were a deep warm brown that always looked like they could see my soul. Giving him a slight smile, he just looked away, and the only thing that I could see in those eyes was, pain. I hated hurting people, especially people that I knew and cared about, sighing I looked up at Edward. There was no competition about who looked better here; the Duke defiantly won that one. He had an ivory complexion that every girl would die for and looked extremely soft. His hair was a mess, but it was the kind of mess that obviously took hours to accomplish, but that's not what got me, it was the color, a strange bronze color, a most gorgeous color at that. He had a lean built, with obvious muscles underneath hidden away. However, his eyes are probably what made him more beautiful than Jacob. The Duke's eyes were green, lake green if you will, and it seemed that they could do more than look inside my soul, they looked into my mind and heart, and maybe that's what scared me about the Duke.

Coming out of my daze, I looked up at the Duke, and he was looking at me.

"What did I miss?" I asked confused.

"Your parents just invited us to dinner, and I told them that we couldn't today, but perhaps later this week we could join them, for he must be heading back." The Duke said.

"Oh yes of course! Well Bells, the Duke said that you wouldn't need to bring anything for he has everything that you'll need up at the castle." Ma said giving me a tight hug good-bye.

"Come by sometime and tell us how you're holding up at the castle, I'm going to miss you daughter." Pa said giving me a hug after Ma. Looking over Pa's shoulder, I saw Jacob with a look of pain on his face, and when he looked at me, I did the only thing I could do, I mouthed _I'm sorry_ to him. He just shrugged and went to the table with his parents.

Letting go of Pa, we said our final good-byes, and we rode off back to the castle. When we got there, I was too tired to argue about what was said tonight at my parents. On our ride back I asked the Duke if he could show me my room when we got back, he simply nodded, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

When we finally got to the castle, we went to the barn to put away the horses, and as I was getting off the horse, my foot accidently got caught onto the stirrup, and I fell. As I was preparing for my face to meet the gravel, I felt a pair of strong arms grab hold of me. With a smirk on his face, the Duke helped me up, and took my foot out of the stirrup.

"You're quiet the clumsy one aren't you Miss Swan?" He said with a slight snicker in his tone.

Huffing up at him, I walked away with my chin held high toward the castle. I got maybe 7 meters away from him, before I heard him call out, "So I take it you can find your room by yourself?" he said chuckling sarcastically.

Stopping mid-step, I turned around, and crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to catch up, while my face once again turned a lovely shade of red.

Letting him go in front of me, one thought processed through my head as I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

'_This is defiantly the worst day ever._'


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door gently behind me, rested my back against the wood, and sank down to the floor. Bringing my knees up to my chin, I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around my legs. I could feel the tears filling up my eyes, but as stubborn as I am, I tried to hold them in. A ragged sob escaped my lips, and then down came the tears. I did not want any of this; most importantly, I did not want to be near him. How could my life take a complete 180 in the span of one day, one measly day! How was I going to survive living here with the devil himself? After what seemed like hours, I got up off the floor, and went and sat down by the fire that someone lit before we had gotten here, sitting there in front of the fire, I looked around the room.

The room was quiet a beauty, the walls were a dark navy color, and the bed was small but looked comfortable with white sheets that made it look like a cloud. The room seemed microscopic compared to Duke Edwards, but it was cozy. The only down side, was that it was in the same hall as the Duke's bedroom, being so close to him made my insides cringe. Going over to the white washed dresser in the corner, I looked inside and found a cute long white nightgown to sleep in. Slipping it on, I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair, then made my way over to the water bowl and rinsed my face, and climbed into bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That night I probably only got 4 hours of sleep, tossing and turning, having the worse types of nightmares. All ranging from the Duke and me falling in love, to him killing me for putting Lavender in his bath instead of Jasmine, the final time I woke up I had a strange dream of him being a vampire and we fell in love and something about a lion and a lamb, what ever that would mean. I woke up as the sun was rising, so I decided I would go ahead and get ready for today.

Earlier last night before the Duke showed me to my bedchambers he showed me where the kitchen was and told me to ask for Flora the Kitchen Mistress if I decided to wake up with the sun. Walking to the kitchens to meet Flora, I couldn't help but gaze at the paintings on the wall, each one so exquisite. The one that caught my attention the most though, was the one of a little boy and a woman playing in a field with the summer sun beating down on them. The woman was holding onto the boy for dear life, and kissing his forehead, and the little boy was just smiling up at her, looking like she was his entire world. Tear stung my eyes at the painting of a boy and his mother, wiping them away, I continued my way down to the kitchens, and right as I was about to open the door, someone bumped into me causing me to fall flat onto my bum.

"Oh dear me child! Are you all right? You must be Miss Isabella; the Duke told me about you last night after he dropped you off, said you were quite the accident prone." A woman with a kind slightly cubby face, with light brown hair pulled into a bun.

"Yes ma'am, so sorry, you must be Flora, the Duke told me to come see you if I was to wake up at the crack of dawn." I said getting up and dusting myself up.

"Right you are deary; I am Miss Flora, the head cook in the palace. Aren't you just the most beautiful girl too, no wonder the Duke picked you for his personal servant. Right well, the Duke has his breakfast at 8AM sharp, he spends about two hours down here talking with is cousins, uncle and aunt. Then heads up to his room and as you know the Duke likes his bathes at 10 AM sharp, clean his room and change his bed sheets as all this is going on. You should be done by the time his bath is done with, then you will help him dress and report down here, and I'll let you know what else needs to be done." Flora said, me nodding the whole time, hoping I can remember all this.

"Um, thank you ma'am?" I said, not really sure how I was suppose to answer that.

"Quiet welcome child, now, I'm assuming the master told you to come find me if you were to wake up at the crack of dawn no?" she said.

"Yes ma'am he did."

"Well then, let's not diddle daddle, follow me" she said walking into the kitchen. Thus starting my ever boring routine.

The weeks past, and I became a walking zombie, the only emotion I ever let shown was when I was asleep in my own room, where my nightmares caught up with me. Every morning I woke up at the crack of dawn, went to the kitchens to help Miss Flora with whatever she needed help with, then I headed to the Duke's bathroom and started his bath at 10 o'clock sharp, and dusted, changed his sheets and cleaned the room while he was in the bath, then I headed back to the kitchen for the rest of the day until 6 o'clock and drew him another bath and put out his lounge wear, then did whatever he needed of me till he went to sleep and I retired to my room.

One particular day after about 4 weeks of having served the Duke he called me into his study. To say was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

"Oh Flora, what do you suppose he wants?" I asked slightly shaking after one of the butlers came in announcing the Duke wanted to speak with me.

"I couldn't say Bella, hopefully it isn't anything bad, you've been nothing but good since you've been here, always doing your chores and not making a peak or snide remark." Flora said, worried about me as well.

"Well, wish me luck…" I said walking out of the kitchen.

As I walked down the hall, I saw the picture of the mother and child, every time I passed it, I always sighed, wishing I was with my mother, oh how much I missed her, and especially Pa. Nearly a month, and I haven't had any contact with them what so ever, it broke my heart, and I'm sure my families as well. I kept walking, I was becoming overly anxious, and I started breaking out into a cold sweat. I approached his door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" He called from the other side.

Opening the door and slipping in silently, I surveyed the room that I had never been in, it was covered from floor to ceiling of books, there must have been thousands, I would have signed, but I knew better than to let any emotions show around this place, emotions were weak, and I wasn't about to let them see how weak I really was.

"Ah, Isabella, please come in" He said.

"Sir, you wished to speak with me?" I said hoping my voice wasn't as shaky as I thought it was.

"Yes yes, Isabella, you see, I have a special guest coming over," he said the word special guest in what I could detect as disgust, "and you are going to be caring for my guest instead of me, my guest is rather picky and doesn't like any of my servants, so you will have to subdue till my guest's servant can arrive."

"Yes sir, but, pardon, whom is to tend to you?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Charles will till the servant comes."

"Sir," I said bowing turning to take my leave.

"Isabella," he said as my hand touched the door knob.

"Sir?" I said in a whisper.

"You've been doing great the past month, haven't had a complaint or anything from you or the other servants about you, thank you." He said sincerely.

"Yes, well, I know my place, even if I don't want to be here, I'm not going to make it horrible for everyone around me." I said quietly.

"You are quiet the selfless person Isabella." He said.

"That's what my father use to tell me," I said slightly choking up, "good afternoon sir."

After closing the door, a single tear fell down my cheek.


End file.
